Les Retrouvailles
by Fanfan229
Summary: Grâce à l'Ordre du Phoenix, Sirius et Severus se retrouvent. Slash SS/SB
1. Chapter 1

**Retrouvailles**

 _Bonjour,_

 _Voici une petite histoire courte sur Severus et Sirius. Elle ne fera que quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien exactement._

 _Explicite + mais que de l'amour !_

 _Bien sûr, tout appartient à la grande, l'immense, JK Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Une volute de fumée s'échappait de l'un des fauteuils miteux du salon. Toute la pièce était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. L'homme assis dans le fauteuil fumait une cigarette, un verre de whisky pur feu trente ans d'âge tournoyant entre ses longs doigts fins. Il était nerveux. Sa jambe tremblait toute seule. D'un naturel décontracté, c'était une position dans laquelle il ne s'était pas souvent retrouvé. Il faut dire qu'il attendait la venue de trois hommes, et que parmi ces trois hommes se trouvait une personne dont les retrouvailles s'annonçaient houleuses. Il ne faut jamais inviter ses ennemis chez soi. La règle était pourtant simple

L'homme écrasa avec ferveur sa cigarette dans une cendrier déjà plein, puis s'en ralluma une nouvelle. Le tic tac de l'horloge lui rappelait que le moment arrivait et qu'il n'en avait jamais été aussi proche. Il fuma trois longues bouffées, et la cigarette vint rejoindre ses sœurs. Il but d'un trait son verre et se leva brusquement.

L'homme en était à faire les cents pas dans l'entrée lorsque trois petits coups frappèrent à la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations avant d'aller ouvrir comme s'il s'avançait droit vers l'abattoir.

« Sirius ! Mon garçon, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » s'exclama Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier était toujours beaucoup trop excité lorsqu'il le voyait. Cette façon de rire de malice à chaque instant était ridicule. D'autant que lui ne riait pas du tout. Tout ce qui importait à Sirius à présent était l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le vieil homme et qui semblait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que leurs regards ne se croisent jamais. Heureusement, son ami de jeunesse, Rémus, était lui aussi de la partie. Il était son soutien, son roc. Il n'avait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore qu'à condition que Rémus soit présent, ce qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter, avec joie et bonne humeur !

Sirius allait les faire entrer tous les trois dans la cuisine lorsque Dumbledore arrêta Rémus dans le couloir de l'entrée.

« Un instant, si vous le voulez bien. J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire en privé, Rémus. En attendant, commencez. Je n'ose imaginer ce que deux anciens camarades de Poudlard ont comme souvenirs à se remémorer. Nous serons là dans un instant. »

Le regard suppliant que Sirius adressa à Rémus n'eut de réponse qu'une moue désolée de la part de son ami.

À côté de lui, Albus le regardait avec insistance pour qu'il les laisse, ce qu'il fit à regret.

Là, dans la cuisine où il était enfermé avec l'homme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir, il aurait voulu prendre une petite pelle et creuser très profondément dans le sol et fuir.

D'une voix grave et sèche si caractéristique, l'homme qui lui faisait face se racla la gorge. Il avait au moins la décence d'être un peu nerveux, lui aussi.

« Black ! »

« Severus. »

La tension était palpable. Ils se jaugeaient, s'analysaient, sans prononcer d'autre mot. Leurs respirations étaient toutes les deux aussi saccadées et bruyantes. L'air était chargée d'électricité. Severus avait ce petit tic au coin des lèvres que Sirius connaissait si bien. De toutes évidences, il avait du venin à lui jeter au visage. C'était mérité, évidemment, mais Sirius n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher car lorsqu'il était dans cet état, Severus savait faire mal, vraiment très mal. Ses mots étaient toujours justes, toujours blessants. Après ce que Sirius lui avait fait subir, cela n'aurait été que juste retour des choses. L'air était de plus en plus irrespirable. Sirius avait la gorge nouée, ce calvaire devait à tout prix s'arrêter.

Finalement, Albus et Rémus firent leur entrée. Le premier faisait comme s'il n'avait remarqué aucun malaise, tandis que le second regardait avec inquiétude son ami.

« Voilà qui doit vous faire tout drôle, vous retrouver là comme au temps de Poudlard. N'est-ce-pas tout à fait excitant ? » demanda Albus en se frottant les mains d'une excitation personnelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

« Je n'aurais choisi meilleur mot », répondit Severus d'une voix acerbe.

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort est de retour. La guerre est de retour. Nous avons déjà tant perdu, et aujourd'hui, ensemble, nous devons continuer de nous battre. »

Son ton était sérieux mais ses yeux continuaient de pétiller. Était-il à ce point incapable d'effacer toute trace d'amusement de son visage ?

Les regards de Severus et de Sirius se croisèrent et d'un haussement imperceptible de sourcils, ils savaient qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose : Albus était irrécupérable. Bien sûr, Severus jeta tout de suite après un regard assassin à Sirius, un peu honteux d'avoir laissé paraître cette ancienne complicité, si complicité ils avaient déjà eue. Rémus n'avait rien raté du spectacle et s'était rapproché de Sirius, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Albus continuait avec légèreté, complètement indifférents aux états d'âmes des uns et des autres.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Sirius nous a très gentiment proposé sa maison familiale pour installer le quartier général du nouvel Ordre du Phoenix. Bien sûr, la maison est... dans son jus. Les Black étaient des personnes très sympathiques, votre mère tout particulièrement, Sirius. Des tas de maléfices en tous genres imprègnent ces murs. Certains sont même probablement très dangereux. Avant de pouvoir nous implanter définitivement ici, il va falloir nettoyer un peu tout cela et nous assurer qu'aucun de nos alliés puisse se faire tuer par l'un de ces maléfices. Cela serait bien dommage ! Mes garçons, vous avez été sélectionnés pour faire ce précieux travail ! N'est-ce-pas fantastique ? Vous allez pouvoir vous amuser et faire de la magie ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« Génial. » grogna Severus.

« Bien, la première AG aura lieu vendredi. Alors, retroussez vos manches ! Je vous conseille de vous y mettre demain matin, à la première heure. Sur ce, allons tous faire une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Albus se leva, entraînant dans son sillage Severus qui s'arrêta un instant au niveau de Sirius pour lui glisser :

« Au fait, pour toi, ce sera Snape. Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler Severus le jour où tu m'as piétiné. »

Lorsqu'ils claquèrent la porte d'entrée, Remus se tourna vers son ami, impatient de savoir comment s'étaient retrouvées leurs retrouvailles en face à face.

« Alors, vous vous êtes dit quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Allez, courage ! Demain sera pire, sans vouloir t'alarmer. Tu veux que je reste ici cette nuit ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Mais, s'il te plaît, arrange-toi pour arriver le premier demain matin. Si je reste encore avec lui, je ne suis pas certain d'en ressortir vivant. »

« Essaie de te reposer un peu, Patmol. »

« Merci, Lunard. »

Le lendemain matin arriva rapidement. Bien sûr, la nuit de Sirius avait été agitée. Remus arriva le premier, puis lorsque Severus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ils se répartirent les pièces et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Sirius était absorbé par la recherche de maléfice dans la chambre parentale qu'il ne fit pas attention aux yeux noirs qui le fixaient. Mais une forte odeur d'herbes attira son attention.

« Sever... je veux dire, Snape. Tout va bien ? Tu cherchais quelque chose ? »

« Des toilettes. Mais je t'ai trouvé toi. N'est-ce-pas un peu la même chose, finalement ? »

« Euh, oui, peut-être. Elles sont au fond du couloir à droite. »

Severus fit un grand mouvement de cape pour se retourner. Il savait l'effet que cela faisait aux personnes autour de lui, c'était sûr. Il arrêta néanmoins son mouvement au pas de la porte et d'une voix cassante, lança :

« Tu as vieilli. »

Puis il partit en de grandes enjambées.

Sirius ne s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé de respirer que lorsque Severus était hors de vue. La situation n'était pas tenable. Il devait absolument trouver Remus.

Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'entrée où Remus continuait de chercher une solution pour faire taire le tableau de sa chère mère.

« Remus, te voici ! » chuchota-t-il. « C'est horrible ! Il est venu me voir. J'aurais dû dire non à Dumbledore. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit non, bordel ? Ce vieux bonhomme est fourbe, il serait capable de me faire retourner à Azkaban de mon plein grès. Comment fait-il pour toujours réussir à ses fins ? Hein, Remus, comment fait-il ? J'aurais dû tout lui raconter, il ne m'aurait pas forcé, pas vrai ? Comment je vais faire, maintenant ? Je te jure, si Severus continue, soit je le tue, soit je me tue. »

« Ne dit pas de sottises. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Que j'étais vieux. Et que j'étais comme des toilettes. »

« Comme des toilettes ? »

« Ouais, laisse tomber. Tu trouves que je suis vieux et moche ? »

« Tu n'as jamais été moche, tu le sais bien. Évidement, Azkaban a eu quelques effets sur ton corps, mais tu vas reprendre du poil de la bête, j'en suis sûr. Et puis, lui, il n'a pas vieilli peut-être ? »

« Si, il a vieilli, mais ça lui va bien. Je le trouve encore plus beau qu'avant. »

« Arrête, je vais vomir. Snape n'a jamais été _beau_. »

« C'est parce que t'es hétéro que tu dis ça. Et sa voix, mon Dieu... le souvenir de cette voix m'a maintenu en vie à Azkaban et pourtant, elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. »

« Tu as toujours fait une fixette sur sa voix. »

« Et sur ses mains. »

« Ouais, et sur ses mains. »

« Et sur ses yeux. »

« Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris. »

« Alors, je suis moche ? »

« Mais non, arrête avec ça ! Il voulait t'attaquer, et il savait très bien que t'attaquer sur ce à quoi tu tenais le plus marcherait forcément. La preuve qu'il te connaît bien ! »

« J'espérais un peu qu'avec le recul, je ne ressentirais plus rien pour lui, mais si tu pouvais entendre mon cœur. »

« En fait, je peux l'entendre. Ma transformation n'est que dans quelques jours. »

« Ah ! Je suis pathétique ! Et je suis vraiment dans la merde. »

« Oui. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu t'y es mis tout seul. »

« Merci, j'ai déjà Severus et ma conscience pour me le rappeler. Toi, tu es censé être mon ami, tu te rappelles ? »

« Et c'est en tant qu'ami que je te dis de soit l'éviter complètement, ce qui est impossible, soit régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute. La seconde option sera la plus douloureuse, mais probablement la meilleure option. Et puis, si je ne te pousses pas un peu, qui le fera ? »

« Moi ? Parce que figure-toi que je sais parfaitement que j'ai fais beaucoup de mal à la personne que j'aimais le plus, et que j'aime encore. Si c'est pour me faire des leçons de morale, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis capable de m'en faire tout seul. »

« Ne le prend pas comme ça, Pad', j'essaie seulement de t'aider. »

« Ouais, ben ça marche pas du tout. »

« Tu m'en veux ? Ça serait le comble quand même. »

« Ouais, je sais, quel monstre sans cœur je suis. Si tu veux, tu peux créer un club avec Severus puisque vous êtes tellement d'accord à mon sujet. »

« Sirius, pars pas comme ça. »

« Je vais me faire du thé. »

« Non, tu fuis ! »

« Non, je fais du thé. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Ben moi, j'en peux plus de ta mère, j'abandonne ! »

« On est deux. »

Sirius s'enferma dans la cuisine. Il détestait les idées de Dumbledore. La prochaine fois, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de vouloir se rendre utile.

La porte grinça. La tête de Severus dépassa. Oh, non ! Pas encore lui. Sirius n'était pas prêt.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais... un biscuit. »

Connaissant Severus, Sirius savait que l'excuse n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir le voir. Il lui devait tant d'excuses, mais comment se faire pardonner l'impardonnable ?

« Alors, Black, pas trop déçu de me voir dans l'Ordre ? Moi qui ne suis qu'un chien, un traître, pas vrai ? Au fait, c'était comment Azkaban ? Il paraît que la vue est incroyable. »

Voilà, le moment où Severus allait enfin pouvoir déverser sa haine était arrivé. Sirius n'était pas prêt. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler de peur face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à devoir affronter : les erreurs de son passé.

« C'est quand même marrant comme on va vite à juger les gens en qui on s'était pourtant promis d'avoir confiance. J'ai vraiment cru que tu les avais trahis, Lily et James. Ça m'a doucement fait rire, quand on sait la raison pour laquelle tu m'as quitté... Et nous voilà, deux traîtres chez les gentils... finalement. Tu sais, je t'ai vraiment aimé. J'ai vraiment cru à toutes tes promesses. Je suis con, pas vrai ? Et toi, tu m'as bien vite tourné le dos. Preuve que tout ça, c'était bidon. De toutes façon, _tu_ es bidon. »

« Severus, je t'en pris, essaie de comprendre. Tu étais entré chez les Mangemorts, comment aurais-je pu savoir ? »

« En venant m'en parler, tout simplement. »

Sa voix était meurtrière.

« Peut-être que si tu étais venu de toi-même, m'en parler... »

« Tu ne m'en as même pas laissé le temps, Black. »

La gorge de Sirius était si nouée par l'émotion que sa voix se brisa.

« Je... je suis tellement désolé. Vraiment. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. J'aimerais tant pouvoir retourner en arrière. Tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Il faut que tu me crois. »

« Le problème avec toi, Black, c'est qu'il n'est jamais possible de faire la part entre le vrai et le faux. Et pour ce qui est de te croire, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai fais une croix dessus. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Je t'ai aimé, profondément, sincèrement. C'est _ça_ la vérité. »

« Mais je fais comment, moi, pour savoir où se trouve la vérité entre tes « Je t'aime », tes « je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, je te protégerais de tout et de tous. » et cette façon que tu as eue de me quitter, me traitant d'immondice, de fétide paria, me disant que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, que tu avais tout juste réussi à te vider les couilles dans « mon petit cul de pucelle ». Voilà ce que tu m'as sorti. Alors, je fais comment ? Tu sais, même Voldemort a plus d'honneur que toi. »

Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Sirius. Comment répondre à ces justes accusations ?

« Tu sais, Black, moi aussi j'ai pleuré ce jour-là. J'ai même beaucoup pleuré. Et tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Oui ? Laisse-moi quand même te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ce jour-là, je pleurais de tes mots cruels, et toi, tu m'as littéralement poussé dans la boue, tu m'as donné un coup de pied dans les côtes et tu m'as ri au nez, me disant que tu ne m'avez toujours baisé qu'en imaginant que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'avais tout donné, mon cœur, mon corps... Mes larmes, je les ai toutes versées pour toi ce jour-là. Depuis, j'ai les yeux secs, et le cœur aussi. Je n'ai aucune compassion à te donner. »

Tout le corps de Sirius était parcouru de sanglots misérables.

« Je ne veux pas de ta compassion, je sais que j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive, ta haine. Je ne demande que ton pardon, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Jamais tu ne l'auras ! Je ne suis plus le naïf petit Severus qui se laisse avoir par le premier Don Juan venu. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus qu'une loque. Tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'as peut-être pas tué Lily, ni ton abruti de copain, mais ce petit séjour à Azkaban, tu l'as bien mérité. Tu as détruit l'homme que j'aurais pu devenir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, nous sommes là pour une mission bien précise. La première assemblée générale doit avoir lieu dans quatre jours. Il nous reste du pain sur la planche ! »

« Attends, Sev... Snape. Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir. La bague, que je t'avais offerte, tu... tu l'as toujours ? »

« Tu veux parler de la bague que tu m'as filé soit disant en symbole de ton amour, tout ça pour pouvoir me voler ma virginité ? Non, je ne l'ai plus. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais la récupérer ? »

Il n'était pas possible de cracher plus de haine dans une seule phrase que la démonstration que Severus venait de faire. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la pièce, faisant voler ses capes par habitude. Severus se dirigea directement vers les escalier, le regard noirci par la haine, si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'intrus qui se trouvait au pas de la porte et qui avait tout entendu de leur conversation : Albus.

Albus entra dans la pièce et y trouva Sirius, plus abattu encore que lorsqu'il l'avait vu après sa fuite d'Azkaban.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une relation de cette nature. Si j'avais su... »

« Si vous aviez su alors quoi ? Puisque vous avez si bien écouté toute notre conversation, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

« Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Sirius quitta la pièce en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche. Au passage, il percuta Remus qui entrait dans la pièce. Il continua son chemin comme si rien n'était venu lui faire obstacle. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne, seulement pleurer. Le seul réconfort qu'il aurait accepté, c'était celui de Severus.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Remus trouva Albus.

« Ah ! Albus, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. Il y a un sort qui me résiste, celui du portrait de la mère Black. Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? »

« Que savez-vous au sujet de Severus et Sirius ? »

« Oh ! Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a parlé de... tout ça ? »

« Non, j'ai surpris malencontreusement une discussion plutôt mouvementée. »

« Mince, il faut absolument que j'aille le voir. Vous, occupez-vous de Severus ! Je crois que personne ne s'est vraiment occupé de lui depuis... tout ça. »

« Oui, mais quel dommage, pas vrai ? C'est d'amour dont ce monde à besoin, plus que tout. Et voilà que deux âmes malheureuses ne savent plus comment s'aimer... »

« Albus ! Je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais je sais exactement où vous voulez en venir et croyez-moi, ne vous en mêlez ! En se détruisant l'un l'autre, il seraient capables de vous détruire avec, si vous vous en approchiez de trop près. »

Au frétillement de la barbe d'Albus, Remus comprit que celui-ci n'avait pas du tout écouté ou qu'au moins, il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter sa mise en garde.

Quelques étages plus haut, Severus s'était enfermé dans une petite chambre et des larmes se mirent à couler – des larmes qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus laisser couler à cause de cet infâme, horrible et magnifique homme qu'était Sirius. Pourquoi son cœur meurtri se réveillait-il aujourd'hui, après des années de silence ? Les souvenirs de _ses mains sur son corps, de sa bouche dans son cou lui susurrant des mots d'amour_ étaient plus forts que toute la haine qu'il avait emmagasinée en quinze ans. Tout en pleurant, sa main vint se frotter toute seule sur son entrejambe, guidée par le seul souvenir des sensations ressenties au contact de Sirius. _Cette façon divine qu'il avait de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure_. Il libéra son sexe de ses robes. _Ces caresses douces qu'il lui administrait dans l'intérieur de la cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il lui supplie de prendre son sexe, ce qu'il lui accordait toujours._ De longs va-et-vient sur son membre le firent durcir un peu plus, son sexe s'allongeant centimètre après centimètre. _Ce doigt trop curieux qui finissait toujours dans son antre et savait exactement où trouver ce point parfait qui lui faisait tout oublier._ Son propre doigt trouva ce même point, le titilla comme Sirius l'aurait fait. _Sa langue qui lui léchait le cou, puis descendait jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prenait goulûment, donnant quelques habiles coups de langues sur le gland_. Très vite, la vision encore claire des lèvres de Sirius autour de son sexe, le suçant, l'avalant tout entier, tandis qu'il le regardait de ses yeux chocolat, fit venir Severus entre deux sanglots. De longs jets s'échappèrent sous son regard crispé par le plaisir un peu coupable. Il avait laissé échapper quelques cris, comme quand Sirius le faisait jouir, il y a si longtemps déjà. Lorsque Severus reprit ses esprits, ses mains recouvertes de semence gluante qu'en d'autres temps, Sirius aurait léchée à ne plus en laisser de trace, il se sentit encore plus idiot et pleura sans la moindre retenue. Comment parviendrait-il à survivre ces quelques jours ? La cicatrice de son cœur était encore béante. Était-il possible que Sirius l'aime ? Il ne voulait plus y croire. Il avait trop mal.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 _Et maintenant, on fait tous un gros câlin à Severus!_


	2. Chapter 2

_S'il fait froid chez vous, n'allumez pas les radiateurs, c'est mauvais pour la planète ! À la place, lisez des fic pleines d'amour ;-) En plus, c'est hyper bon pour la santé (D'après une étude américaine très très sérieuse...)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Toc Toc._

« Merde » grogna Severus. Il était en train de pleurer, il avait du sperme sur les doigts, sur sa robe, un peu partout. Bref, il n'est présentable pour personne. D'un rapide _Recurvite_ , il se nettoya en hâte, sécha ses larmes d'un revers de cape mais ne put rien contre les yeux rougis et la voix cassée.

« Entrez », somma-t-il.

La tête d'Albus passa dans l'embrasure, toute frétillante.

« Tout va bien mon garçon ? »

« Euh, oui. Tout va bien ! Vous aviez besoin de moi ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. Mais si _vous_ , vous avez besoin de moi... »

« Merci mais je n'ai besoin que de tranquillité et d'intimité, même si je ne doute pas un seul instant que ce mots ne fassent écho à aucune signification pour vous. »

« Toujours le mot pour rire, pas vrai mon petit Severus ? »

« Pas vraiment... »

Albus entra et s'installa sur le lit, tout près, trop près de lui, comme s'il avait été invité à s'installer là.

« Alors, racontez-moi tout. Quel malheur vous ronge ? Ça ne peut pas être si grave. »

La main qu'il passa dans son dos et qui se voulait réconfortante n'eut pour effet que de tendre un peu plus son ancien élève.

« Non, en effet, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous. Merci. Au revoir. »

« C'est le jeune Sirius, c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes encore chamaillés ? Je me souviens lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard, toujours à vous faire des petites blagues... »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Des petites blagues ? C'est ainsi qu'il définissait les tentatives de meurtre à répétition sur sa personne ?

« Vous savez, Severus, je vous apprécie beaucoup. Énormément, même. Vous êtes comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Alors je vais me permettre de vous donner un ou deux petits conseils, bien que vous ne m'en ayez demandé aucun. C'est cadeau ! Voyez-vous, j'ai moi eu votre âge. J'ai, comme vous, connu quelques moments difficiles dans ma vie d'homme. _Gellert Grindelwald_. Voilà un nom qui a fait trembler des milliers de sorciers... Moi, il ne m'a jamais fait trembler que de plaisir. Ne rougissez pas, l'amour est une chose naturelle. Nous avons tous cette faiblesse en nous. Sauf que pour Gellert et moi, nous étions trop bornés. Il m'a blessé. Je l'ai blessé. Qui a commencé ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Et puis, cette haine qu'il me réservait, il a fini par ne plus savoir comment l'extérioriser. Nous avons été deux imbéciles malheureux. Ensemble, nous aurions pu faire tant de bonnes choses... Alors, voici mon conseil, que vous êtes libre de suivre, ou pas : pleurez, pleurez autant qu'il vous faudra. Pleurer, c'est sain, ça montre que vous n'êtes pas indifférent. Une fois que vous aurez assez pleuré, secouez-vous. Allez le voir. Disputez-vous, réglez vos comptes, dites-vous tout, pardonnez-vous, ou ne vous pardonnez pas, mais surtout, ne laissez pas l'amour passer. Trop de regrets s'en suivent. Voilà, maintenant que je vous ai bien ennuyé avec mes conseils de vieil homme, je vais vous laisser à vos... occupations.

Le regard de Severus suivit celui d'Albus : une trace blanche apparaissait nettement sur sa cape noire corbeau, laissant peu d'imagination quant à ce qui l'avait causée. Un picotement chaud vint envahir ses joues qu'il devinait rouges pivoine.

« Ne soyez pas gêné. Nous ne sommes que des hommes. Surtout, n'oubliez pas : dès que vous avez besoin de moi ! »

Albus le laissa seul. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à avoir honte tant le vieil homme venait de se montrer humain. Oui, _humain_. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Devait-il suivre le conseil d'Albus ? Il n'en savait rien. Sirius. Vaste sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner. Jamais il ne le ferait. Il avait seulement besoin de s'endormir dans ses bras, de l'entendre murmurer ces mots dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avait besoin de Sirius et de ses illusions.

Mais tout cela était fini. Sirius l'avait quitté. Alors Severus décida de commencer par le premier conseil d'Albus et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Deux étages plus bas, dans sa chambre, Sirius ne pleurait plus. Il venait de se disputer avec son amour de jeunesse, le seul qu'il ait jamais connu, et il s'était en plus disputé avec Remus, son seul ami. Lorsqu'il était venu voir s'il allait bien, Sirius l'avait envoyé balader. Quel idiot ! Il était incapable d'être aimer, il brisait tout ce qui était beau. Severus était beau. Il l'avait brisé.

Sirius se mit sous sa couette et ferma les yeux, à la recherche d'un souvenir où il n'avait pas tout gâché. Un souvenir se détachait des autres.

Severus et Sirius étaient en début de septième année. Depuis la rentrée, leurs chamailleries habituelles s'étaient transformées en une sorte de jeu. Lorsque les Marauder étaient loin, Sirius et Severus se querellaient doucement, comme pour se tester. Sirius n'aurait su dire quel jour exactement ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. C'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Lui qui se faisait sans cesse courtiser par les filles s'était senti de plus en plus attiré par cette bouche fine et étirée. Il devait comprendre pourquoi. Alors il avait coincé sa pauvre victime contre le mur en pierres d'un passage secret, et avait collé ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. La sensation avait été bien au-delà de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Severus avait répondu à son baiser presque aussitôt, leurs corps se cherchant, se trouvant, se découvrant. Ils étaient resté pendant près d'une demie heure sans se décoller l'un de l'autre. Il avait testé, il avait su aussitôt.

Ce jour-là était béni car c'était la première fois qu'il sentait ses lèvres sur sa bouche, mais aussi ses mains sur son sexe, un peu hésitantes, certes, mais tellement délicieuses. Il n'avait alors jamais vu son sexe aussi dur. Et il y avait eu ce petit battement frénétique dans sa poitrine, qui lui avait fait dire que ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Ce baiser avait été comme une évidence entre eux. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Oui, ce premier baiser, il ne l'avait pas fait foirer. Il n'avait pas insulté son souvenir, il l'avait protégé. Il restait beau, pur, suspendu dans le passé. C'était d'ailleurs son souvenir préféré pour faire apparaître une _Patronus_. Il se dit qu'il le dirait à Severus. Ce souvenir lui rappellerait que leur amour avait été réel.

Un autre souvenir refit surface, un souvenir bien moins innocent. C'était pour les dix-huit ans de Severus. Sirius, toujours dans l'excès, lui avait promis dis-huit orgasmes cette nuit-là. Il y était parvenu. Mais il ne lui avait donné que de l'amour, rien d'autre. Il était malheureux de se dire qu'il avait terni ce souvenir en lui disant que ce n'était que de la baise. Il devait réparer cela, tout de suite. Le souvenir du premier baiser, oui, c'était son meilleur angle d'attaque. Ils retrouveraient l'évidence d'autrefois.

Il sortit de son lit, le sexe un peu dur aux souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus, et se dirigea au dernier étage d'où il avait entendu quelques bruits.

Il ouvrit la porte d'où provenait les bruits, sans s'inquiéter de frapper ou de s'annoncer. Il tomba sur Severus, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en pleurs. Son cœur explosa en un million de morceaux.

« Sev... Severus ? »

« Dégage ! »

« Non, Sev, je t'en prie. Merde, c'est pas possible ! Ne pleurs pas, pas à cause de moi. Je t'en supplie. Je ne veux plus te faire pleurer. »

Sirius s'avança vers son ancien amant et le prit dans ses bras.

« Lâche moi, tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Je... je suis tellement désolé, Sev. Il faut que tu me crois. Je venais te rappeler notre premier baiser. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Je ne suis pas un vieux cornichon sans cervelle. »

« J'y repensais tout à l'heure. Je crois que c'est le plus beau souvenir que j'ai... je voulais juste te dire _ça_. Oh, je t'en prie, ne pleurs plus. Ça me brise le cœur de te voir ainsi, tout en sachant que j'en suis la cause. »

« Dégage ! »

Severus se débattait contre les étreintes un peu forcées de Sirius. De la tristesse il laissa échapper la haine. Il ne sut trop comment ils en étaient arrivé là mais Severus se retrouva au-dessus de Sirius en lui tenant la gorge des deux mains, prêt à serrer. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« Je t'ai dis de dégager ! C'est pas clair ? »

Sirius fit un mouvement de tête mais il n'arrivait plus à parler, Severus appuyait trop sur la trachée. Il essaya de se libérer mais la prise de Severus, mue par sa colère, était indomptable.

« Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour qu'on se rappelle les bons souvenirs ? Je t'emmerde, Sirius Black ! Et je te déteste ! »

« Sev... trop... fort. »

Mais le regard paniqué de Sirius n'eut pas raison de la colère de Severus qui serra un peu plus son emprise sur son cou. La tête de Sirius commençait à lui tourner. Il n'avait pas pris sa baguette, restée sur son lit. Quel idiot ! Il voyait à présent deux puis trois Severus qui tournaient au-dessus de sa tête et qui s'éloignaient, petit à petit. Tout était lointain, très lointain, puis noir et silencieux.

Lorsque Severus lâcha Sirius, une grande bouffée d'air emplit ses poumon et il se mit à tousser et à cracher, des larmes au coin des yeux. Était-il encore vivant ? La douleur cuisante qui inondait ses poumons lui indiqua que oui, il l'était. Il se sentait néanmoins désorienté. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard apeuré de Severus, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il avait essayé de le tuer.

« T.. »

Sirius voulait l'insulter, mais l'air était en lui-même encore trop douloureux pour s'autoriser de telles futilités.

« Black ? Sirius ? Ça va ? Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Severus avait l'air vraiment horrifié par ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Concrètement, il en restait peu pour qu'il le tue.

Malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait, Sirius n'arrivait pas à rester dans le silence. Sa voix était granuleuse, à peine audible.

« Tu... tu as... brisé... mon... dernier... souvenir. »

Il se leva est sortit en chancelant. L'oxygène n'avait pas complètement repris ses droits dans son cerveau.

Lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre, tout son corps bascula, prêt à toucher terre. Mais deux bras solides le récupérèrent avant la fin de sa chute pour venir le déposer sur son lit.

« Sev... ? »

« Chut, ne parle pas, tu vois bien que ça te fait mal, sombre idiot ! »

« Mais... »

« Silence ! »

Severus retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Maintenant, tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? Il faut vraiment que je te dise... tout. Conseil d'Albus ! »

Inconsciemment, Severus avait attrapé la main de Sirius, comme pour se donner le courage d'affronter leur passé et de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments. Il ne savait plus du tout comment faire. Il était devenu ce professeur de potion grincheux et détestable. Il avait fini par oublier qu'un jour, il avait eu un cœur.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai presque... J'en ai souvent rêvé mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pourrais vraiment...bref. Le problème, tu vois, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout le bordel que tu m'as laissé, Sirius. Tu es passé de ce garçon idiot, avec sa bande de copains idiots, qui n'avait d'autre occupation que de faire de ma vie un enfer. Un jour, tu t'es dit : Tiens, et si je faisais de ce garçon que je martyrisais depuis six ans le nouveau centre de mon univers ? Moi, j'y ai cru. J'étais tellement... Tu aurais dû me prévenir que la chute serait si longue. Le jour où tu as décidé que je n'étais plus assez bien pour toi, tu m'as jeté, pire qu'une veille chaussette... »

« Oui mais... »

« Chut, j'ai dit ! »

Severus reprit sa voix suave et profonde qu'il savait pleine de pouvoirs sur Sirius.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai rejoins les Mangemorts, mais sous les ordres de Dumbledore. J'aurais sans doute dû t'en parler avant que tu ne te rendes compte par toi-même de mon tout nouveau tatouage. On ne va pas revenir dessus. Ensuite, je te passe l'épisode où j'ai cru que tu avais trahi ton super copain, et ma meilleure amie au passage. En plus, tu tues le petit Peter, sale monstre ! Et là, Bam, douze ans d'Azkaban. Bien fait, je me suis dit. Puis finalement, il semblerait que tu n'aies rien fait. Sirius Black serait victime d'un coup monté ! Et là, tu arrives, rose à la bouche, me demandant de tout oublier, de te _pardonner_. Tu comprendras que j'ai besoin de temps. De beaucoup de temps. »

Sirius haussé la tête. Il ne voulait pas effacer ses torts, il les assumerait. Il voulait seulement que Severus ne résume pas toute leur relation à sa goujaterie. Il eut alors une idée. Il regarda avec tendresse son amour de jeunesse et lui dit :

« Legilimencie ? »

« Non, Sirius, je n'utiliserais pas cela sur toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas voir Azkaban... »

« Bloqué ! »

« Et je ne veux pas voir tes autres amants. »

Là, Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui lui fit mal à la gorge alors il se calma rapidement.

« En quoi est-ce si drôle ? »

Sirius se tourna vers Severus et lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui l'avait toujours fait craquer.

« Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi. »

Une étrange légèreté envahit le cœur de Severus qui pointa sa baguette sur le front de Sirius.

« Attention, j'arrive ! _Legilimens_! »

Severus fut emporté dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, tous le concernant. Sirius avait préparé le terrain. Il se retrouva tout à coup le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Aucune potion, aucun sortilège ne pourrait lui faire oublier cet anniversaire ni le cadeau de Sirius. Une nuit. Dix-huit orgasmes, tous plus fous les uns que les autres.

« Sirius, pourquoi tu veux que je vois ça ? Ce souvenir, je l'ai aussi, tu sais ? »

Le souvenir remonta un peu en arrière, lorsque Sirius, jeune, préparait la chambre de ses dix-huit ans. Il le voyait nerveux, se rongeant les ongles, faisant les cents pas, pestant contre son idée idiote. Puis il sortit de sa poche une photo. C'était une photo de lui, de Severus. Alors là, il vit le sourire immense éclairer son visage à l'instant même où il avait regardé cette photo. Il était seul dans la chambre. Il n'était pas en représentation comme il l'était toujours.

« C'est bon, Sirius, j'ai compris. Tu étais sincère ce jour-là. J'en suis ravi. Ça veut dire que tu n'es devenu un gros con qu'un peu plus tard. Tu veux qu'on puisse dater l'arrivée de ta stupidité ? Bon, c'est bon ou tu as autre chose à me montrer ? »

Le souvenir défila un peu puis Severus se retrouva prisonnier du cerveau de Sirius qui l'obligeait à regarder ce souvenir : ses dix-huit orgasmes.

« Sirius, pourquoi j'arrive plus à sortir ? Black ! Oui, je sais, c'était merveilleux et... Mince alors, comment tu as fait ça ? Je ne me souvenais pas que... oh ! »

Severus ne put partir qu'à la fin des dix-huit orgasmes. Lorsque Sirius le libéra, Severus était plein de désir.

« C'était... »

« Complètement ! »

« Ta gorge va mieux ? »

« Ma gorge va très bien, merci. »

« Parfait. Alors, si on se dit que je ne te pardonne rien, etc. Mais, tu sais, ce _truc_ que tu fais avec ta _langue_... tu pourrais, peut-être... éventuellement... me le refaire ? »

Sirius ne put retenir un éclat de rire gentil qui se transforma en un sourire coquin.

« Tu es vraiment en train de me dire... que... que tu... que tu veux que, moi... je te... que je te suce ? »

« Dis comme ça, c'est ridicule, c'est vrai. Oublie ! »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout. J'en ai très envie ! Je suis surpris, c'est tout. »

Son regard était prédateur. Ses mains s'étaient déjà attaqué aux robes de son ancien amant, pour être sûr de ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Prendre sa queue dans sa bouche, dans toute sa gorge, c'était une sensation qu'il adorait et qui lui manquait, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi te faire mon _truc_ avec ma _langue_. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque Severus se mordit la lèvre.

« Par contre, nos problèmes, ils sont toujours là, d'accord ? Je n'oublie pas. »

« Tu n'oublies pas. »

« Je ne te pardonne pas. »

« Tu ne me pardonnes pas. »

« Je t'en veux toujours autant. »

« Tu m'en veux toujours autant. »

« Voilà, maintenant, délivre moi, s'il-te-plaît. Fait de la magie avec ta langue. »

Sirius émit un grognement bestial et se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements de Severus qui cachaient jalousement sa friandise préférée. Lorsqu'il toucha le sexe bandé, un gémissement guttural s'échappa des deux hommes. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus qui le regardait avec passion. Alors, doucement, Sirius s'attaqua au sexe de son amant. Doucement d'abord, il parsema de baisers sa peau douce comme de la soie. Il prenait tout son temps pour redécouvrir ce trésor si longtemps perdu. Il voulait savourer chaque petite parcelle de son sexe qui grossissait encore sous les assauts de ses lèvres. Puis sa langue lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche, puis dans sa gorge où il entama de petits va-et-vient sous le regard voilé de plaisir de Severus. Sa bouche était collée à son pubis. C'est alors que la langue magique de Sirius commença à faire ses tours. Severus ignorait comment, mais alors qu'il était logé bien profondément en lui, sa langue tournicotait pour toucher chaque petit endroit sensible au moment même où Severus en avait besoin. De sa main droite, Sirius attrapa ses bourses pleines puis, après l'avoir enduit de sa salive, enfonça très lentement son index dans le petit anneau de chair. Il était tellement serré qu'il dut forcer un peu. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, mais il trouva ce qu'il cherchait très rapidement. Il connaissait cet homme par cœur, même après toutes ces années.

Sirius adorait les petits cris graves et les soupirs de pur contentement que Severus poussait lorsqu'il ressentait du plaisir. C'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il connaissait.

« Oh oui ! C'est trop bon... Sirius... mon amour. Viens, je veux plus. Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Le cœur de Sirius dansait une joyeuse salsa dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait appelé _mon amour_. Quant à son sexe, à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver le corps chaud de Severus, il était au garde à vous, prêt à son poste.

Sirius remonta au niveau du visage de Severus pour être sûr qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Sev, tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, je te veux, tout entier. Ne me fais pas attendre. J'ai déjà attendu quinze ans. »

« Il faut que je te prépare un peu plus, mon amour. Tu es tellement serré... comme lors de ta première fois. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas ma première fois. Prends-moi ! »

« A vos ordres ! »

Leurs respirations étaient courtes, pleines de passion. Alors, Sirius fit quelque chose de fou : il l'embrassa. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et furent heureuses de se retrouver. Ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux noirs, raides, doux.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, il savait que tout cela n'était que de l'amour. C'était de l'amour un peu sauvage, mais pas de la baise pure et simple. Ils n'avaient jamais fait cela.

Sirius plaça son sexe contre l'anus de Severus qui, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, poussa lui-même vers le membre si désiré. Il n'était pas lubrifié, la progression était lente. Severus sentait chaque centimètre entrer en lui, l'écartelant. Mais la douleur, bien que très présente, n'arrivait pas à la hauteur du plaisir qu'il ressentait par vagues. Lorsque le sexe de Sirius frotta contre sa prostate, Severus dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai trop mal, je te le dirai. Maintenant, enfonce toi en moi, totalement. Prend-moi vraiment ! Et embrasse-moi. »

Sirius l'embrassa donc en donnant une dernière poussée qui finit de l'enfoncer dans son partenaire. Severus était si serré que chaque mouvement pouvait être celui qui le mènerait au bout. Mais c'était trop beau, trop inattendu pour qu'il veuille que ce moment de grâce ait une fin. Il devait durer toute la journée et toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il ne voulait plus le quitter.

« Bordel Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Défonce-moi ! »

Les mouvements de Sirius se firent alors plus brutaux. Tout ce que Severus demandait, il lui donnerait. Il s'enfonça, encore et encore, enivré par les gémissements rauques de Severus. Pour avoir une meilleure prise, il sortit quelques secondes de son antre, le mit à quatre pattes sans perdre de temps à lui demander et s'enfonça de nouveau d'un coup de rein en lui. Leurs cris étaient indécents mais ils s'en foutaient. Seul comptait le corps de l'autre.

« Oh ! Sirius ! C'est. Trop. Bon. Bordel ! »

« Tu aimes quand je te l'enfonce bien profond ? »

« Oh oui. Oui ! »

« Et quand je te pilonne ? »

« Encore, oui. Plus vite. Plus fort. »

Sirius s'agrippa fermement à ses hanches.

« Comme... ça ? » dit-il en accompagnant sa phrase de grands coups. « Tu. Veux. Que. je. te. Prenne. Comme. Ça. Jusqu'à ce que. Je. Me. Vide. en. toi ? »

« Ah, oui, plus, Sirius, Merlin... ah ! ...Vite... Ah ! Oui... Sirius ! Ah... Ah ! »

Plus aucune phrase cohérente ne pouvait sortir de l'un ou de l'autre. Le plaisir de Severus explosa sous les coups de boutoir de Sirius qui au contact des chairs qui l'enserraient par spasmes se vida à son tour, tout au fond de son amant comme il venait de le lui promettre. L'orgasme de Sirius fut long. Chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de l'endroit où il était si divinement enfoncé, son sexe en donnait un peu plus.

À la dernière goutte, lorsque le dernier spasme eut fini de le vider, Sirius s'effondra sur Severus, toujours en lui, mêlant leurs deux corps essoufflés et transpirants.

« C'était... »

« Ouais... »

Ils avaient oublié cette incroyable sensation d'après l'amour, lorsqu'ils se sentaient à la fois vidés et en même temps complets.

D'un mouvement naturel Sirius butinait le dos de baisers légers, comme autrefois.

« Sev, steup' dors avec moi. Laisse-moi croire, juste une nuit, que rien n'a changé. Demain. Demain tu pourras me haïr à nouveau. Demain je t'appellerai Snape. Mais pour maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras. »

« Accordé. Je n'ai de toutes façons plus la moindre force pour me disputer avec toi. »

« Et pour un second round ? »

« Sirius, on n'a plus vingt ans ! »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra. Et je ne suis _pas_ vieux. »

« Alors moi je le suis. »

« On n'a que trente-sept ans, tu abuses. »

« C'est vieux. »

« Non. »

« Arrête de me contredire. »

« Non, toi tu arrêtes de me contredire. »

Severus émit un rire profond qui réveilla le sexe de Sirius encore en lui.

« Second round ? »

« Oh, et puis... lentement alors. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour. Je ne suis là que pour te servir. »

« Ta queue est au service de mon cul ? »

« Mon corps est au service de ton cœur. Maintenant, laisse-moi te prendre, mon amour. Lentement. »

Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Remus et Albus n'en pouvaient plus. Surtout Remus. Albus, lui, trépignait.

« Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à attendre de ces deux-là pour aujourd'hui. Ça promet. La maison ne sera jamais prête à temps, j'en ai bien peur Albus. »

« Ce n'est rien. Nous allons assurer le plus urgent, les maléfices dangereux, et pour tout le reste, nous mettrons tout le monde à contribution. Allons mon garçon, il est temps de quitter cet endroit et de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Dites-moi, vous avez quelqu'un, vous, dans votre vie ? »

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 _Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une fic bien citronnée pour se réchauffer les fraîches soirées d'automne. Ici, on est très écolos._

 _Je pense écrire encore un chapitre, voire deux, je ne sais pas encore quand. Bientôt. Promis._

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews si vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir:-)_

 _Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente nuit, journée, matinée... tout ce que vous voudrez._

 _Des bisous ! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sirius était collé à un corps chaud d'où se dégageait une douce odeur d'un passé heureux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que le rêve ne s'évapore. Ce rêve, il l'avait fait des milliers de fois. Chaque fois, la réalité l'avait douloureusement déçu. Mais le rêve remua. Le rêve grogna légèrement. Le rêve se colla un peu plus à lui. Il entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage détendu de Severus qui dormait paisiblement.

Sirius n'osait croire en son bonheur. Il resta de longues minutes à observer ces traits qu'il aimait et chérissait. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait trouver cet homme laid. Pour lui, toutes les imperfections et asymétries de son visage ne faisaient que contribuer à sa beauté. C'était un diamant brut, magnifique. Il ne put résister et finit par déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois. Severus avait été clair : cette petite parenthèse ne serait rien d'autre que cela, une simple parenthèse. Mais cette nuit avait été si merveilleuse. Ils s'étaient aimés, comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Cette nuit, la pureté de leur amour avait été une évidence. Malgré les réticences de Severus, Sirius savait que leurs sentiments étaient toujours présents, plus forts que jamais et cette constatation fit battre le cœur de Sirius un peu plus.

Severus enfonça son visage dans le cou de Sirius en grognant. Sirius en profita pour respirer son odeur et glisser amoureusement une main dans les cheveux tout emmêlés de son amant.

« Réveille-toi petite marmotte » murmura-t-il.

« Mmmh » fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir de Severus qui se blottit un peu plus encore près du corps chaud de Sirius.

« Albus et Remus ne vont plus tarder. »

« … quelle heure ? »

« Sept heures passées. »

Severus releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Impossible. Je ne dors jamais autant. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai bien dormi... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça te contrarie d'avoir si bien dormi ? »

« Tu délires, Black. Bon, je file à la douche. »

Severus se leva et s'étira, levant les bras, étirant les muscles de son cou, dévoilant son corps nu au regard lubrique de Sirius. Ça et les souvenirs de la veille réveillèrent pleinement une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Severus ramassa ses vêtements, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre.

« Je t'accompagne ? » demanda Sirius d'un air coquin.

« Où? »

« Bah, sous la douche. »

« Non. »

« T'es pas drôle ! »

« Sirius, on en a parlé hier. Cette nuit était incroyable mais on ne peut pas faire comme si c'était normal. Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous sommes... j'en sais rien. Des ex ? Voyons, Black, tu sais bien que ce n'était que du sexe ! »

Sirius prit cette réponse comme un coup de poignard planté droit dans le cœur au point où celui-ci rata un battement ou deux. Quelques secondes à peine avant cela, il avait l'amour de sa vie blotti tout contre lui et pendant un instant, il avait crut que ce bonheur durerait.

« C'est une blague ? » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

« Pas du tout. Tu croyais quoi ? Je n'ai plus le moindre sentiment pour toi, mais tu restes un bon coup. »

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu vas te venger ? _Ce n'était_ _que du sexe_ ? On croirait m'entendre, il y a quinze ans. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ? Sev… Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, s'il-te-plaît, tu vaux mieux que ça. »

« Et pourtant, ce n'était _vraiment_ que du sexe. Une bonne baise, comme on dit ! Mais il faut regarder les choses en face, on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est une évidence. Me quitter a été la meilleure décision que tu aies prise dans ta vie »

« Dis ce que tu veux. J'encaisserai toutes tes insultes, tous tes mépris. Je serai patient, je t'attendrai. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Le seul sentiment que j'ai pour toi, c'est du dégoût. »

« Tu vois que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi... »

« Toujours à vouloir le dernier mot, Black ? »

« C'est ça. Allez, file sous la douche et habille-toi, parce que là, à te voir nu comme ça... je déteste avoir des conversations sérieuses quand j'ai la gaule ! »

Severus eut un rictus mauvais puis, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers le sexe tendu de Sirius, il sortit promptement de la chambre.

Oui, il l'avait prévenu, ce n'était que pour une nuit, rien de plus. N'empêche que ça faisait mal. Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de croire que cette nuit avait changé la donne. C'était sans compter sur cette tête de mule de Snape. Étant lui-même une bonne tête de mule, il se promit que Severus craquerait avant lui et qu'il le récupérerait, parole de Gryffondor.

* * *

Vers 8 heures, Remus et Albus arrivèrent, trouvant Sirius seul dans la cuisine qui observait d'un air morose une tasse fumante de café.

« Bonjour Sirius, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore tout guilleret.

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules.

« Severus n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Effectivement. »

Sirius lui avait répondu sèchement, un peu trop peut-être.

« Oh ! Très bien. Alors je pars à sa recherche. »

Albus laissa Remus et Sirius dans un silence de glace. Leur dispute de la veille revint brutalement à Sirius qui sembla plus abattu encore qu'il ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt. À cet instant, il aurait eu besoin de se confier au seul ami qui lui restait, mais il l'avait tellement envoyé balader la veille qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre.

«!tu veux un café ? » demanda Sirius dans l'espoir de briser ce froid glacial.

« Vous vous êtes déjà engueulés ? »

« Bah… ce n'était que du sexe. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu tires la tronche ? »

Remus connaissait encore son meilleur ami, pas qu'il soit difficile à comprendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses peines de cœur.

« Parce que… parce que ce n'était pas que du sexe. Rem', je suis désolé pour hier, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je fais tout de travers. Je suis le pire ami du monde, je ne t'embêterais plus avec mes histoires, promis. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras moins égoïste. »

« Je vais tout faire pour. »

« Ouais… Bon allez, je retourne voir ce que je peux faire pour faire taire ta pourriture de mère. »

« Tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

« Si, encore un peu mais ça va passer. Comme d'habitude. Je finis toujours par te pardonner. »

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque où Severus était en plein combat avec une armoire qui essayait de l'écraser, Albus entra en ricanant.

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je suis venu vous donner un coup de main. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'étendu du travail à faire pour que cette maison puisse accueillir l'Ordre. Je me suis dit qu'une baguette de plus ne serait pas de trop. Un peu d'aide avec cette armoire ? »

« Ce n'est pas de refus. »

Ensemble, ils lancèrent différents sortilèges afin d'empêcher l'armoire de bouger. Finalement, ils décidèrent de la réduire en cendres.

« Alors, mon garçon, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez rabibochés avec Sirius ? »

« Euh... non, pas vraiment. Vous savez, c'est compliqué. »

« Ça l'est toujours. »

« Je vais juste avoir besoin de plus de temps. »

« Je comprends. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en guerre. Le temps est un luxe que vous n'avez peut-être pas. Combien de temps avez-vous déjà perdu ? Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, après tout vous êtes adultes, même si j'ai tendance à l'oublier... Bon, sinon, hier, j'ai cru percevoir un maléfice au dernier étage. J'y monte. »

La journée passa très vite, chacun absorbé par sa tâche. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir dans la cuisine où ils partagèrent un repas dans le silence complet. Seul Albus semblait indifférent à l'ambiance lourde et gênante qui régnait.

« Nous avons bien travaillé ! Jeunes gens, je suis si fier de vous ! J'aurais presque envie de vous attribuer cinquante points chacun pour le merveilleux travail réalisé ! Oh, mais voyez-vous ça, il est déjà 22 heures. On ne voit pas le temps passer lorsqu'on s'amuse, pas vrai ? »

« Je vais rentrer avec vous, Albus. »

« Vous êtes sûr, Severus ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Alors, allons-y ! »

Sirius était abattu. Il ne s'était pas préparer à tant de froideur. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler depuis le matin. Et il se retrouva vite seul avec Remus.

« Patmol, je t'accorde cinq minutes. »

« Pour ? »

« T'épancher. »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter. »

« Rien ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu hier... et plusieurs fois ! »

« Oh, non ! J'en reviens pas qu'on a osé faire ça avec Albus et toi en bas... »

« Allez, c'est pas grave. »

Mais Remus rougissait. Il était gêné, contrairement à Sirius qui n'avait eu l'air gêné que par convenance.

« C'était... merveilleux ! Comme avant. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter, que je ne serais jamais rassasié de son corps. Il était tellement... il m'a appelé _mon amour_. Tu te rends compte ? J'étais tellement heureux. Et puis, ce matin, j'étais de nouveau _Black_ , l'abruti qui lui a brisé le cœur. Il m'a fait le coup du : c'était qu'une bonne baise, rien de plus. »

« Je vois. Peut-être devrais-tu l'inviter à sortir, un soir. »

« Tu veux dire, comme un rencard ? Ça se fait encore ce genre de chose ? »

« Au moins, vous pourrez être dans un endroit neutre, où vous pourrez discuter vraiment sans vous sauter dessus au bout de deux secondes. »

« Il n'acceptera jamais. »

« Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne lui demandes pas. »

« Tu as raison, comme toujours. Merci d'être toujours là, même après toutes mes conneries. »

« C'est l'habitude... je te pratique depuis qu'on a onze ans. »

« Vrai ! Et toi, alors ? Tu ne me racontes jamais rien. Tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile avec ma _condition_. »

« Mais il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui t'intéresse. »

« Oui, il y a quelqu'un... mais laisse tomber, c'est mort d'avance. »

« Un très bon ami m'a dit récemment : Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne lui demandes pas. »

« Non mais là, c'est sûr. Bon allez, il faut que je rentre, je suis crevé. À demain. »

Remus le laissa seul. Sirius détestait être seul mais pour une fois, il était tellement fatigué qu'il alla dormir directement.

Le lendemain, la journée fut aussi chargée que la veille. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup à part pour l'organisation de la décontamination de la maison. Sirius eut tout de même le courage d'aller parler à Severus en fin de journée.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Black ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème avec un maléfice ? »

« Non, en fait... je voulais te dire que j'ai réfléchi et... »

« ...tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

« S'il-te-plait, écoute. Je me demandais si tu accepterais qu'on aille boire un verre dehors un de ces soirs. Que tous les deux. Nous devons vraiment discuter mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« D'accord. »

« D'accord ? Tu veux dire que tu acceptes ? »

« C'est ça. C'est une idée de Lupin ? »

« Euh... oui. »

« Je me disais aussi que c'était un comportement trop réfléchi et adulte pour que ça puisse venir de toi. »

« Demain soir, alors ? »

« Si on en a fini avec la maison. »

« Mais... on n'aura jamais fini. »

« On verra demain. »

« Bon, okay, je te laisse alors. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? »

« Albus », répondit simplement Severus, aussi étonné que Sirius de cette réponse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius mit les bouchées doubles sous le regard amusé d'Albus.

« Eh bien, Sirius, je crois que ne vous ai jamais vu aussi motivé, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des bêtises. Je suis très heureux de voir que tout le monde est conscient de l'urgence et de l'importance du nettoyage de cette maison. Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! C'est drôle parce que Severus a, lui aussi, remonté ses manches aujourd'hui, ce qui n'est pas peu dire quand on connaît sa capacité de travail. J'ai bien l'impression que nous aurons terminé ce soir. »

Le soir arriva rapidement et, en effet, ils avaient réussi à éliminer les plus gros maléfices. Mais Sirius n'était pas tout à fait satisfait. Il attendait Severus. Allait-il changer d'avis ? C'était à prévoir. Mais au moment de partir, Severus prétexta une soudaine envie de boire une tisane, laissant Albus et Remus partir sans lui.

« Bon... on dirait qu'on n'est plus que tous les deux... » dit Sirius nerveusement.

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Euh... oui. Absolument. Alors... »

« Tu m'avais parlé de sortir ? »

« Ah, oui ! Alors, allons-y... »

Sirius toucha du bout des doigts le bras de Severus et les fit transplaner en plein milieu d'une forêt. La nuit était tombée et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite auberge.

À l'intérieur, une vieille dame essuyait des verres très lentement. Elle ne sembla pas les remarquer. Les quelques tables de la minuscule salle étaient vides, à se demander si l'endroit était vraiment ouvert.

« Charmant... Tu n'as pas trouvé plus lugubre ? »

« Comme tu le sais, je suis recherché par Lord Voldy et ses amis, le Ministère, soit à peu près tout le monde sorcier, et j'ai fait la Une de tous les journaux moldus il y a deux ans alors... c'est le bar le plus paumé d'Angleterre que je connaisse. Ils ne reçoivent même pas la télévision ici, tu sais, la boîte avec des images dedans... »

« Black, tut te souviens que j'ai grandi avec des moldus..? »

« Ah, oui. J'oublie toujours. On va s'asseoir ? Tu veux boire quoi ? »

« Quelque chose sans alcool. »

Severus voulait rester maître de lui-même lorsqu'il était avec Sirius. Il savait qu'il pourrait craquer s'il baissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu les barrières qu'il avait érigées contre Sirius.

« Très bien, alors je vais commander. Tu nous trouves une table ? »

« Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué... », dit-il en regardant les tables alentour, toutes libres.

Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux limonades. Il n'avait jamais goûté et fut agréablement surpris.

« C'est pas mal pour un truc moldu et sans alcool, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle limonade ? »

« Non, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Remus m'a conseillé de te dire des trucs d'adultes mais en fait... je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que se disent les adultes. Je n'ai pas parlé à beaucoup de monde depuis que je suis adulte. On est d'accord que les Détraqueurs, ça ne compte pas ? »

« Et si tu en venais au fait ? Dis-moi juste ce que tu attends de cette discussion. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente. J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas vraiment disposé à me pardonner, ce que je comprends et respecte. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se batte sans arrêt. Je ne veux pas non plus que nous nous comportions comme deux étrangers, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Nous allons être amenés à nous voir souvent avec l'Ordre. »

« Alors, quoi ? Tu veux être mon ami ? »

« Non, pas ton ami. En fait, c'est... »

« ...compliqué ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je sais. Écoute, je vais réfléchir. Mais toi, j'aimerais que tu respectes mon choix de prendre un peu mes distances, pour le moment. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Severus. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. »

« Alors, en public, on ne change rien. Et lorsqu'on ne se voit que tous les deux... une relation cordiale, c'est bien ça que tu veux ? »

« Non, ce que je veux, c'est toi et moi ensemble comme avant, te faire l'amour tous les soirs, m'endormir à tes côtés pour pouvoir te faire l'amour chaque matin aussi, et t'embrasser quand je le veux, te prendre la main, te dire des mots doux et des mots coquins pour te voir rougir. Mais, à défaut de pouvoir avoir ce que je veux, un peu de cordialité ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Aux mots de Sirius, Severus rougit aussitôt, ne pouvant se contrôler.

« Oui, voilà, comme ça », murmura Sirius un peu essoufflé, complètement hypnotisé par la vue de cet homme magnifique qu'il ne pouvait toucher.

« Et bien, je crois que tu viens de battre ton propre record. Tu es resté sérieux quoi ? Deux minutes ?»

« Le sarcasme, c'est vraiment _ça_ ton truc. Et sinon, il y aurait une dernière chose... »

Sirius se tordait les mains de nervosité, ce qui fit rire Severus.

« Le célèbre Sirius Black serait-il nerveux ? Vas-y, lance-toi. Après tout, ce n'est que moi. »

« Justement. Ce n'est pas _que_ toi. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Bon allez, je me lance ! J'aurais voulu savoir si tu m'avais réellement aimé. »

« À ton avis, sombre idiot ? »

« Justement, je ne sais plus. Et si j'avais inventé mes souvenirs ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'ai aimé. »

« Moi aussi, vraiment. Et c'est toujours le cas. Et... tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sirius. C'est... »

« … compliqué ? »

« Ouais. »

La discussion était posée, simple et sans la moindre animosité, ce qui était rare pour eux. Ils discutèrent amicalement, pendant encore deux heures, Sirius flirtant plus ou moins ouvertement de temps en temps, avant de repartir chacun de son côté en se promettant qu'ils reviendraient dans cette taverne prochainement pour faire le point. Sirius était satisfait d'avoir réussi à agir comme l'adulte qu'il apprenait à être. Pour la première fois, il était optimiste quant à leur futur.

Il se retrouvèrent alors régulièrement dans cette petite auberge et, petit à petit, l'ambiance se fit de plus en plus légère, leur complicité d'autrefois refaisant parfois surface. Aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup rit ces dernières années, ils retrouvaient le bonheur que cela pouvait procurer. Sirius en était certain, la stratégie de Lupin fonctionnait. Dans quelques semaines, il essaierait de l'embrasser, peut-être. Il voulait être certain de ne pas le bousculer. Il se promit de ne plus succomber au sexe pour du sexe. Il allait faire les choses par étape, tel le gentleman qu'il n'avait jamais su être.

Mais en dehors de leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires, ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ainsi, lors des réunions de l'Ordre, qui avaient finalement commencées, personne ne trouva leur comportement étrange. Aux yeux de tous, ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais appréciés. Seuls James et Remus avaient été au courant de leur relation. Bien sûr, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder avec attendrissement, glissant quelques sous-entendus par-ci par_là que eux seuls comprenaient vraiment, et, lorsque leurs yeux se trouvaient dans ces moments-là, on y lisait le même sentiment mi-agacé, mi-amusé envers Albus.

Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre convenable, même si pour Sirius, la situation n'avançait pas assez vite. Il avait dit qu'il serait patient, mais cela n'avait jamais été sa plus grande qualité. Les jours devenaient semaines puis des mois et il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassé, bien qu'ils se voyaient toujours aussi régulièrement, partageant leurs idées, leurs pensées, quelques blagues aussi.

Et puis, un soir de novembre particulièrement frais, alors qu'ils sortaient de _leur_ auberge, car c'est ce que cet endroit été devenu, un frisson parcourut le corps de Sirius. Severus retira sa longue cape noire pour venir la déposer sur les épaules de Sirius. Ce dernier, enveloppé par la chaleur et l'odeur enivrante de son amour de jeunesse attrapa sans réfléchir la main de celui-ci, avant de l'embrasser, le serrant dans ses bras, pour le remercier, pour lui dire combien il l'aimait toujours. Et alors Severus arrêta de réfléchir et se laissa porter par ce baiser, leurs langues se retrouvant, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
